


our love's the only thing that could matter

by andtimestoodstill



Series: i swear to god the devil made me do it [9]
Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Adam Parrish Is Trying His Best, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe- No Supernatural, Established Relationship, M/M, POV Ronan Lynch, Ronan Lynch Has Feelings, Sickfic, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, adam likes to make fun of ronan's crush on the guy from the art conservation youtube channel, but not covid19 because yikes, no angst? in my pynch??? it's more likely than you think, ronan has a crush on the guy from that art conservation youtube channel, some might say gratuitous parentheses and italicization is my 'brand'
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:08:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23607301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andtimestoodstill/pseuds/andtimestoodstill
Summary: “I’ll be there,” Adam promised, pulling back, calloused hands cupping Ronan’s cheeks. “I want to be there, and you can't stop me.”Ronan’s eyes slipped open and he saw Adam smiling at him softly. For the millionth time in the last few months (weeks, days, minutes, seconds) Ronan was so goddamn thankful that he had the privilege to be loved by Adam Parrish.“I guess if I can’t stop you, then why try?”(In which Ronan Lynch graduates from college)
Relationships: Declan Lynch & Ronan Lynch, Jordan/Declan Lynch, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Richard Gansey III/Blue Sargent, Ronan Lynch/Adam Parrish
Series: i swear to god the devil made me do it [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1449367
Comments: 12
Kudos: 200





	our love's the only thing that could matter

**Author's Note:**

> Title taken from [here.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9U22QQpHNT4)

There was a knock on Ronan Lynch’s door a chilly Friday in early March of his Senior year. He paused a video on his laptop and looked up to see his boyfriend, Adam Parrish, in the doorway.

“Hey, Parrish.”

“Hey,” Adam said, smiling sleepily. He shucked off his backpack and coat, dropping the former on the floor and draping the later on the back of Ronan’s desk chair. “Whatcha watching?” the words rolled of his tongue, thick as molasses.

Ronan didn’t answer as Adam crawled into the bed next to him, seeing the screen for himself. “Oh,” Adam laughed. “It’s your internet boyfriend.”

“Shut up,” Ronan said gruffly, tilting the screen of his laptop down. He had stumbled across a YouTube channel of an art conservator a few weeks ago, and had been watching his videos on repeat ever since. The videos were objectively interesting, especially as an artist, and satisfying, watching the dark-haired conservator clean of layers of grime and yellowed varnish off of some truly great works of art.

(And maybe the dark-haired conservator was objectively attractive. _Objectively_. Adam could fuck off with his teasing)

Adam laughed lowly, pressing a kiss to Ronan’s cheek. Ronan turned his head catch Adam’s lips with his own. In a smooth maneuver, Adam carefully pushed the laptop off of Ronan’s lap to better fit their bodies together.

Before they could get _too_ caught up in the slide of lips on lips and jaws and necks, Ronan pulled away. Adam immediately pouted, dusty brows furrowing. “Hey, lemme—”

“I need to talk to you about something,” Ronan said. Adam sobered at that, pulling back. Ronan’s arm shot out to catch Adam at the waist before he could roll away. “Sorry, that makes it sound like a whole thing. It’s not.”

Adam cocked an eyebrow, eyes searching Ronan’s face. “Okay?”

“I was thinking about graduation earlier, and I know you’ve got finals that whole week and I don’t want you to stress out about, like, spending time with me when you should be studying. My mom and brothers will be here, so I’ll have them to entertain anyways.”

Adam snorted, “more like the other way around.”

“Fuck off,” Ronan lightly pinched Adam’s side. “We don’t need to spend every minute of that week together, okay? You should focus on your exams. All I care about is that you come to the Senior Showcase and dinner after the ceremony.”

“Don’t forget graduation.”

“I mean…” Ronan trailed off.

“Oh, fuck off, Ronan. I’m coming to your graduation.”

“Don’t get me wrong, I want you to be there. More than anything. But it’s a long-ass, boring as shit, ceremony. There are better ways to spend your time.”

“I’ll be done with exams anyway, asshole. I’m coming to your graduation,” he said again. There was a pause. “Unless you don’t have enough tickets. But in that case, I’ll buy one off of a sketchy-ass scalper.”

“Fuck off. You’re, like, at the top of the list for tickets.”

“Even before Gansey? Before your _mom_?”

Ronan paused. “Fine. After my mom, but before Gansey.”

Instead of answering, Adam rushed forward to slide their mouths together.

(Ronan could feel the tips of his ears burning with the confession, so he was quite glad that Adam was so preoccupied with kissing him)

“I’ll be there,” Adam promised, pulling back, calloused hands cupping Ronan’s cheeks. “I want to be there, and you can't stop me.”

Ronan’s eyes slipped open and he saw Adam smiling at him softly. For the millionth time in the last few months (weeks, days, minutes, _seconds_ ) Ronan was so goddamn thankful that he had the privilege to be loved by Adam Parrish.

“I guess if I can’t stop you, then why try?”

Adam laughed and pressed a kiss to Ronan’s jaw. “Alright, let’s get back to the man you tell me not to worry about.”

Ronan rolled his eyes and huffed out an annoyed breath as he grabbed his laptop from beside him. Adam snuggled up into Ronan’s side, so he couldn’t keep up the charade that he was annoyed for long. Ronan opened up his laptop and un-paused the video.

After a few moments, Adam asked, “does this, like, _do_ something for you?” Ronan could hear a laugh in Adam’s voice.

“What?”

“Y’know. Hot guy, art _,_ lots of close ups of hands. It kind of seems like softcore porn,” Adam barely choked out through a laugh.

“Fuck _off_ , Parrish.”

***

As graduation week rolled around, Ronan was stressed. Not that he would tell anyone this, of course. He didn’t need Adam worrying about him instead of his exams, or Gansey Gansey-ing at him for hours, or his mother trying to console him.

(Though, there was a good chance that if he _did_ tell his mother, she would make her famous corned beef for him. Ronan wasn’t quite sure if it would be worth her coddling)

It was just that Ronan never expected to be here, not just in New York going to college, or even _graduating_ from college. He had never expected to care so much doing well in school; God knows he hadn’t when he was in high school. But sometime in the last four years, all of this had started to mean something to him.

And now it was almost over.

Ronan was trying not to dwell on all of these thoughts too much as the Q train rumbled on towards Midtown. Aurora and Matthew Lynch were taking the train in from D.C. today, four days before Ronan’s graduation. Declan would be flying in on Wednesday, taking a long weekend from work, and the rest of Ronan’s guests already lived in the city.

“Ronan!” a voice called from somewhere inside the atrium of Penn Station. Ronan had stopped for coffee when he arrived, but at the sound of his name being called, he turned to see Matthew Lynch, all smiles and bouncing, golden curls, bounding towards him.

Ronan stepped out of the Starbucks line to catch Matthew in a hug. He hadn’t seen his brother since those awful days after New Year’s when Ronan had mindlessly drifted around the Barns after Adam had left.

“Hey, Matty,” Ronan said as he squeezed his brother tightly. “Where’s Mom?” he asked as he pulled away.

“Bathroom, she sent me ahead to come find you.”

“Well, I’m glad you’re finally here,” Ronan ruffled his hair, the younger Lynch pouting slightly. “C’mon, let’s go find Mom.”

They found Aurora and made their way out to the rideshare pick up area, Matthew chattering excitedly as they drove to Brooklyn.

“Is Adam coming to dinner tonight?” Aurora asked, turning around in her seat to look at Ronan.

“No, he has an exam tomorrow. We probably won’t see him until Wednesday.”

“Oh,” Aurora said, the corners of her mouth turning down in a frown.

“No need to be so disappointed, Ma,” Ronan laughed.

“God forbid I like your boyfriend,” she slapped Ronan’s knee. “You sure he won't come by sooner?”

“I’ve banned him from Monmouth until he’s done with his finals.” Aurora just smiled warmly at Ronan over her shoulder. “Stop it,” Ronan said around the leather bracelets at his wrist.

“I’m not doing anything!” Aurora lifted her hands, fingers spread wide like she was some sort of close up magician, _nothing to see here_.

Ronan rolled his eyes, glancing out the window to see that they were turning on to his street. Matthew helped Ronan get the bags from the trunk and carry them up to the Brownstone. Ronan panic cleaned Monmouth late last night, but he still nervously watched his mother out of the corner of his eye to gauge her reaction.

“I love these windows,” she said, standing in front of the big picture windows. “You guys could probably get some plants; you must get quite a lot of light in here.”

“Noah basically has a greenhouse growing in his room.” Ronan didn’t mention that Noah was growing _weed_ in his bedroom, not that Aurora would really care, but if Gansey found out, he would have a full-blown, old money, Virginian conniption.

“I’m hungry,” Matthew whined. “Can we go get hot dogs? From one of those guys in the carts?”

“Jesus, Matty. You think Mom wants to eat _dollar_ hot dogs?”

“Don’t speak for me, Ronan.”

Ronan turned to his mother. “ _Do_ you want dollar hot dogs?”

Aurora made a face. “Of course not.”

They decided on pizza, taking the time to enjoy the nice weather by walking to Bravo’s. Once they were seated and waiting for their food, Aurora insisted on taking a photo for _posterity Ronan, you only graduate from college once_.

Ronan, his phone hidden under the table, sent the photo to Adam. After a moment he sent another two messages.

_we miss you_

_(but i miss you the most)_

He got a response almost immediately.

 **parrish** 💕  
❤️❤️❤️

Ronan assumed Adam went back to studying after that, but it was good to know that his boyfriend was still alive.

***

Aurora made corned beef for dinner, and Ronan didn’t even have to guilt her into doing it. He set aside a plate for Adam with enough threatening sticky notes adhered to the container to strike fear in the hearts of anyone who came across the leftovers in the fridge.

Ronan had sacrificed his bedroom to his mother, considering she gave birth to him and put up with 23 years of his bullshit. Noah was staying with his family in a hotel in the East Village, and after making Matthew promise he wouldn’t mention the pot plants growing on the windowsill to anyone, he let his little brother sleep in Noah’s room.

That meant Ronan was exiled to the living room, the sound of the city filtering in through the picture windows. He had texted Adam a few minutes ago, and was anxiously awaiting a response.

_call me when you have a minute, i miss youuuuuu_

Instead of receiving a text back, Ronan’s phone started buzzing in his hand. He answered it on the second ring.

“Parrish.”

“I saw you 24 hours ago,” Adam said. He sounded exhausted, but after a day of camping out in the library to study, it wasn’t really a surprise.

“That’s 24 hours too long.”

“Sap,” Adam laughed.

“I love you.”

(They had only started saying that a few weeks ago, and Ronan took every opportunity to remind Adam)

Adam exhaled a heavy breath. “I love you too.”

“How did studying go?”

“Fine, I feel pretty good about my exam tomorrow, but my calculus test on Tuesday is gonna kick my ass.”

“You’ll kick _it’s_ ass,” Ronan corrected, Adam just laughed.

(Adam’s laugh was low and scratchy; Ronan was too inexplicably turned on by the sound to be worried about it)

“You sleeping on the couch tonight?”

“Yeah, but I am very quickly regretting it. Gansey’s already come out here for coffee like twice in the last hour.”

“Is he still working on his thesis?”

“Yeah, it’s not _perfect_ yet,” Ronan rolled his eyes, even though Adam couldn’t see.

“Mm, I’m sorry, Ro.” Adam yawned. “I’d let you crash with me—”

“I don’t want to distract you,” Ronan cut in. “And it’s nice to be around my mom and Matty. Apparently, it’s just my roommates who annoy me.”

Adam laughed again before clearing his throat. “I should get to bed, I need to be up early.”

“Of course, I’ll let you go.”

“Love you.”

“Love you, too.”

After a moment, Adam said, “dream of me.”

Ronan smiled to himself, glad he was all alone when he replied, “I always do.”

***

In the morning, Ronan had two unread texts from his boyfriend waiting for him.

 **parrish** 💕  
_I just realized this is the last time I’ll ever have to sit next to Tad Carruthers ever again!!!_

 **parrish** 💕  
_This is the best day of my life!!!!!!_

Ronan snorted out a laugh. He knew Adam was still in his exam, but he also knew that Adam turned off his phone during tests, so there was no harm in responding.

_20 bucks says he’s going to sit next to you at graduation_

There was quiet conversation and the heady scent of bacon cooking wafting over from the kitchen. Ronan rolled off the couch, and padded into the kitchen to find Aurora and Blue talking quietly, hands clutching mugs of coffee, as Ronan’s mother tended to the bacon on the stove.

“Maggot, when’d you get here?”

“Ronan—” Aurora started, but Blue cut her off.

“A few minutes ago,” she took a sip of her coffee. “There’s coffee,” she jerked her head towards the coffeemaker on the counter. Ronan poured himself a cup.

“Mornin’, Ma.”

“Good morning,” Aurora angled her cheek towards Ronan for a kiss, and Ronan complied. He heard Blue snort quietly, but when he turned to look at her, she was smiling fondly.

(God, there was something just so irritating about being known)

“Where’s Matty?”

“Dead to the world,” Aurora flipped a slice of bacon. “We’ll be lucky to see him before noon.”

“What are you guys gonna do today?”

Ronan was going into the studio today to do some final touches on his Senior Showcase piece. Aurora hadn’t been bothered by his plans, and had decided it was a good time for her and Matthew to do all the touristy activities New York had to offer.

“We have tickets for Top of the Rock, and I’d like to walk the Highline, but we’ll see. I know Matthew wants to go to Times Square.”

Ronan and Blue, who had both been living in the city for four years, wrinkled their noses at that. He had tried to avoid Times Square as much as possible in his four years here. The only times he found himself in Times Square on purpose was when Noah dragged him to see Broadway shows.

(Noah had like, a thing, for the guy who played Fiyero in _Wicked_ a few years ago. And Ronan, being a good friend, had gone with Noah to see the show on multiple occasions)

(They stopped going after Noah had hooked up with, and then promptly ghosted, Fiyero. Apparently, he was, like, very Republican)

“Well, Godspeed to you, Aurora.” Blue drained the rest of her coffee before refilling the mug and finishing off the pot. “I’m going to take this up to my boyfriend.”

“Hey, wait,” Ronan said. Blue looked up from the mug where she was stirring in a scoop and half of sugar, just the way Gansey liked his coffee. “How’s Adam doing?”

She paused, eyes trained on the coffee. “About as well as you’d think,” she said after a moment. “You know how stressed he gets about this stuff. I think he’s glad that he’s almost done, though.”

“Fuck, _I’m_ glad it’s almost over.” Ronan deftly dodged his mother’s hand coming out to swat at him for cursing.

They sat down for breakfast a few minutes later, the smell of coffee and bacon even luring Gansey out of his thesis writing cave. Gansey’s usually immaculately coifed hair was a tousled mess, dark circles under his eyes. But he was beaming brightly as he explained his thesis topic to Aurora.

(Matthew wandered downstairs right before Ronan was going to head to the studio, wrapping Ronan in a tight hug and refusing to let him leave until their mother distracted him with a tower of pancakes and warm maple syrup)

The ride into Manhattan was relatively quiet, it was well after rush hour by the time Ronan left Monmouth. As soon as Ronan emerged out of the 14th Street station, his phone buzzed in his pocket.

 **parrish** 💕  
_I hate you_

Ronan replied quickly, a smile tugging at the corner of his mouth.

_no you don’t_

Adam’s reply came quickly, just as Ronan was rounding the corner on to 5th Ave.

 **parrish** 💕  
_Mark my words, if Tad Carruthers tries to sit next to me at graduation, I will just get up and walk out_

_no you won't._

_so help me god, parrish, if you try to skip out on your graduation bc of tad fucking carruthers i will kill him and then you_

**parrish** 💕  
_Damn, you really know how to woo a guy_

Ronan snorted out a laugh.

“Ah, he must be texting Adam,” Noah said, a teasing lilt to his voice. Ronan looked up to see that he was already in the studio, Noah and their classmate, Jordan Hennessy, leaning against one of the tables, smiling at him.

“Huh?” Ronan asked.

“Nothing, we were just trying to get your attention. Obviously, you’re a little pre-occupied.” Noah smiled and took a sip of his coffee. He glanced over at Jordan. “He hasn’t seen his boyfriend in 24 _whole hours_.”

Ronan shoved his phone into his pocket. “Fuck off.”

“Be nice,” Jordan chided. “I brought you coffee.”

Ronan stepped forward to take the pro-offered cup. “Jordan, you’re an angel. It’s Czerny who’s a dick.”

Jordan laughed and flicked Ronan’s ear. “Boys,” she sighed. “Alright, are we going to get to work, or are we just going to stand here and faff about all day?”

They got to work, Ronan pulling out his illustrations and laying them across one of the tables. He carefully studied each drawing, making notes on which areas he wanted to work on. By lunch, Ronan’s hands were cramped and covered in graphite.

“I’m taking a break, you guys want coffee?”

“Please,” Jordan said, pushing her curly hair out of her face with the back of her hand. She was covered in paint.

“I’m good,” Noah said from the floor. He was just staring at his two self-portraits, unblinking.

Ronan left the studio, heading back towards 14th St. station towards a Starbucks. He sent Adam a text along the way.

_i want to die_

Adam’s response came while Ronan was standing in line.

 **parrish** 💕  
_You want to talk about it? I’m taking a break to eat_

Ronan didn’t waste any time calling his boyfriend, Adam answering on the first ring.

“My hands hurt,” Ronan said in lieu of a greeting.

“Oh, poor baby,” Adam said. He didn’t sound entirely sarcastic.

“Be nice to me, you could be dating Tad Carutthers.”

Adam laughed lowly. “You’re right, I could do so, _so_ much worse.”

“How did your exam go?”

“Good, even better knowing that I’m never going to have to take one of Whelk’s exams ever again. Besides your hands, how’s your piece coming?”

“It’s alright, I’m just doing little adjustments. Parrish, hold on a second while I order.” Ronan pressed the phone against his shoulder and ordered two vanilla lattes. “Okay, I’m back.”

“Are you going back to the studio?”

“Mhm. I still have a shit ton to do.”

“Really?”

Ronan collapsed into an armchair, blowing out a heavy breath. “Yeah. I don’t know. It’s just.” He paused, trying to sort through the maelstrom in his head.

“You want it to be perfect,” Adam supplied.

“Yeah,” Ronan sighed. “I’ve never cared about school like this before. And I just don’t want to fuck it up. I’m tired of fucking it up.”

“Ro,” Adam said. Ronan felt his face flush as he burrowed farther into his chair. “You’re not going to fuck it up, okay? I may not know shit about art, so I don’t know what your professors will say about it, but it’s obvious that you worked hard on them.”

“You’re right, you don’t know shit about art.”

Adam laughed. “I’m glad that’s what you got from my pep talk.”

“Thank you, Parrish.”

Adam sneezed on the other side, and then twice more. “Sorry. You’re welcome. You gonna be okay today?”

“Are _you_ gonna be okay?”

“What?”

“You’re sneezing.”

“Oh,” Adam paused. “I’m fine. The library is just really dusty.”

“Pa—” a barista called his name. Ronan stood up and walked towards the bar. “I should go, I don’t want to drop anything.”

“Alright. I love you.”

“Love you too, call me when you get home.”

“Will do.”

Ronan tucked his phone away and grabbed his coffees. He felt lighter on the walk back to 5th Ave, just talking about some of the thoughts that had been plaguing him for weeks made him feel so much better as he shouldered his way back into the studio and got back to work.

***

On the morning of Ronan’s last day of college, he was an absolute mess. He spent the night tossing and turning on the couch, only catching snippets of restless sleep.

“There’s coffee,” Aurora Lynch said, eyeing her son warily. Ronan grunted in assent, finding one of those comically large mugs (that were probably meant for soup and not metric tons of caffeine) and emptied the rest of the pot. “Rough night?”

“Mhm,” Ronan hummed, topping off his coffee with creamer.

“I’m making corned beef hash, that should brighten your spirits.”

“It does, thanks, Ma.” He pressed a kiss to her cheek before wandering back out to the living room, settling heavily on the couch. There was a text from Adam sent not long before Ronan woke up.

 **parrish** 💕  
_At the risk of sounding like a total sap, I miss you and I can't wait to see you tonight_

Ronan took a long sip of his coffee, something warm growing inside his chest as he stared down at the screen.

_you’re right, that does make you sound like a total sap_

Three little dots appeared and disappeared a few times. Ronan watched them, brain foggy with exhaustion and the desire to not think about his art show tonight and the fact that this was his last chance to—

 **parrish** 💕  
_I’m going to leave you for Tad Carruthers_

 **parrish** 💕  
_He’s sitting in front of me right now, and if I ask him to buy me dinner, he’ll do it and thank me for the privilege_

A laugh bubbled out of Ronan, a mangled, throaty thing that, had he been mid-sip of coffee, he would have absolutely spit it out everywhere.

_i’m calling your bluff, parrish. carruthers isn’t mean enough to be your type_

**parrish** 💕  
_You don’t have to worry about what your professors are gonna say about your piece tonight, bc I am going to murder you before then_

_wow, parrish, you really know how to woo a guy_

_wait, arent you supposed to be in an exam?_

**parrish** 💕  
_It doesn’t start for another 10 mins_

(Ronan, who was so far gone on Adam Parrish, couldn’t help but swoon. Not only was his studious, bordering on neurotic, boyfriend taking the ten minutes before his exam to talk to Ronan, but Adam must have known that Ronan was freaking out and needed a distraction)

(How did he get so lucky to be loved by Adam Parrish?)

Before Ronan could respond (the _and you’re spending it texting me? that’s gay, parrish_ half-typed), Adam sent another two messages in quick succession.

 **parrish** 💕  
_Actually my prof just got here and we’re gonna start soon_

 **parrish** 💕  
_But I love you and I’ll see you tonight_

Ronan didn’t answer, didn’t want Adam worrying about his phone going off during his exam, but he felt a smile tugging at the corners of his mouth, nonetheless.

“Ronan! Breakfast is almost ready; will you go wake your brother?” Aurora asked from the kitchen.

“Sure, Ma,” Ronan called back, standing up on much less-shaky legs. He went upstairs and faced the day.

***

“Stop fidgeting, Jesus,” Declan swore, reaching over Matthew and placing a hand on Ronan’s knee to keep him from bouncing it up and down.

The Lynches were in an Uber, steadily cruising toward the Lower East Side, for Ronan’s Senior Showcase. Declan had arrived around noon, flying into JFK with one of those hard-shelled suitcases that made him look like even more of a douche.

(Ronan made sure Declan knew that the suitcase made him look like a douche, but his brother had the audacity to roll his eyes, tug Ronan in for a hug, and say, _happy graduation, asshole_ )

“No need to deify me, Declan,” Ronan spat back, one hand coming up to his mouth so he could gnaw on the leather bracelets on his wrist.

“I mean, it _is_ a miracle that you’re graduating,” Declan responded lowly, tugging Ronan’s hand away from his mouth.

“Dick,” Ronan replied automatically.

“ _Ronan_ ,” Aurora admonished from the front seat of the car, turning to look back at her sons. The two oldest Lynches froze, Declan dropping Ronan’s wrist, Ronan’s sneer slipping from his face.

“Declan started it—”

“Don’t give me that, Ronan.”

“Matty, tell her.”

Matthew Lynch looked up from his phone, seemingly swiping through Tinder. Jesus Christ, Ronan was going to kill him. “Huh?”

“Never mind,” Ronan huffed, crossing his arms over his chest and slouching back in his seat.

“Don’t do that,” Declan poked Ronan’s neck around the back of Matthew’s head. “You’ll wrinkle your suit.”

“Declan,” Aurora sighed. “Leave your brother alone.”

“He’s not bothering me,” Matthew replied automatically, still swiping.

“Not you, Cassanova,” Ronan pressed the lock button on Matthew’s phone, the screen going dark.

“Hey!”

“We’re almost there.” Ronan’s leg started bouncing again as they turned on to E 13th St. He looked down at his phone, no new messages from Adam even though he got out of his exams at noon and Ronan had been texting him updates about how much Declan was pissing him off. Ronan assumed he was studying for his last exam, but it was still strange to not hear from him at all.

Their driver pulled over at the corner of 13th and 5th, Aurora thanking her profusely as the Lynch brothers clambered out of the car. Ronan checked his phone one last time before his mother appeared at his elbow.

“Lead the way,” she said. Ronan pocketed his phone and did just that.

Gansey and Blue were already inside, the former having turned in his thesis last night at 11:59, looking fresh-eyed and clean-shaven for the first time in two weeks. Noah and his family were in the opposite corner of the gallery, the blond raising a hand to wave at Ronan and the Lynches.

“Oh, Ronan,” Aurora sighed. They had stopped in front of Ronan’s series of landscape drawings. He had refused to show his mother his progress, she was the only person Ronan had ever been nervous to share his art with. Not that she would be harsh or too critical, but that she would be _disappointed_ in him.

(Whatever, it was fine)

“It’s amazing.” She touched the edge of the white placard underneath the last drawing.

_Ronan N. Lynch_

_Cabeswater, 2020_

_Graphite on Illustration Board_

“You like it?” Ronan hated how small his voice felt.

Aurora looked up at him, blue eyes rounded with sincerity. “I love it Ronan, it’s your best work.”

“Thanks, Ma.”

Someone made an announcement that final crit was about to begin, asking all of the students to wait by their pieces. Aurora pressed a kiss to Ronan’s cheek and disappeared into the crowd.

Ronan warily eyed professors, an ominous looking murder of crows gathered together, clipboards in hand. They were just a few feet away, going from piece to piece for final crit. Ronan, feeling hot and short of breath, pulled his phone from his pocket after it buzzed angrily.

 **parrish** 💕  
_I’m so sorry_

_where are you?_

**parrish** 💕  
_I took a nap after my exam and I slept through my alarm_

 **parrish** 💕  
_But I’m about to get on the train, so I should be there in like 20 minutes_

Ronan looked up; his professors were only two pieces away.

_it takes 40 minutes to get to parsons on the train_ _  
_

**parrish** 💕  
_Henry let me crash on his couch_

 **parrish** 💕  
_Look, the 6 is almost here. I’ll be there soon. I’m so sorry._

Ronan pocketed his phone and took a deep, cleansing breath. When he opened his eyes, his professors were making their way towards him.

Hislast final critique went well, Ronan’s favorite drawing and illustration professor gushing over his use of perspective and composition. The other professors, the ones Ronan didn’t know quite as well had generally good comments. One of the ceramics professors didn’t quite get it, but who cared what some schmuck who had clay caked under his nails thought of Ronan’s piece? He wasn’t a total failure.

The mob of professors moved on and Ronan finally let himself exhale.

His friends and family came up then, gushing over the drawings. Even Declan had nice things to so say, though he was glancing distractedly over his shoulder every few moments. Ronan followed his gaze to find Declan surreptitiously checking out one Jordan Hennessy.

“Ew, Declan, stop ogling my friends,” Ronan slapped Declan on the shoulder.

Declan knocked his hand away. “Shut up.”

Jordan was laughing at something, head thrown back, curls bouncing around her heart-shaped face. Ronan was watching Declan who was watching Jordan. “She isn’t your type. For one, her name isn’t Ashley.”

“Shut _up_ ,” Declan turned back to him, blue eyes furious. Ronan grinned. “You’re such a—" Aurora shot them a look, stopping Declan in his tracks. “I need a drink.” Declan stomped away.

“Hey,” someone said from behind Ronan. He spun around to see Adam Parrish in the flesh for the first time in four days.

Ronan didn’t say anything, his first instinct to tug Adam into a tight hug. “Hi,” he breathed as Adam’s arms wrapped around him.

“I’m so sorry,” Adam said into his neck.

“No harm, no foul,” Ronan said before pulling back. “I’m glad you’re here now.” He leaned in to kiss his boyfriend. As Ronan inched closer, a look of panic flashed over Adam’s face. Before Ronan could close the distance between them, Adam turned his head, Ronan’s lips landing on Adam’s cheek rather than his lips.

Ronan leaned back, regarding Adam carefully. When Ronan first saw him, Adam looked exhausted. But it was finals week and he was Adam Parrish, of course he was tired. But now that Ronan was looking at him, _really_ looking at him, he saw a few things that went beyond Adam’s normal exhaustion. His normally clear blue eyes were glassy looking, there was an unnatural flush to his cheeks for the middle of May, nose red and lips chapped.

“Jesus Christ, Parrish, are you _sick_?”

“Uh,” Adam trailed off, sounding distinctly congested.

“Christ,” Ronan swore again. “Why didn’t you say something?” He reached up to the press the back of his hand across Adam’s forehead.

Adam swatted his hand away, a little less reflexive than usual. “I didn’t want to worry you.”

“Worry me? Fuck off.” Ronan rolled his eyes.

“I’m fine.”

“Bullshit, you look like death fucking warmed over. You should be in bed right now. My crit is over, I’ll get us an Uber—”

“Oh my god, Ronan.” Adam tugged on his arm, pulling Ronan’s phone from his face. “I’m fine. I took Dayquil before I got on the train.”

That explained the glassy, wandering gaze. “Why didn’t you tell me you were sick?”

Adam sniffed; eyes cast down on his ratty chucks. He was dressed in jeans and a pressed shirt. He must have brought a change of clothes with him to his exam, the thought knocking Ronan’s breath right out of his chest.

“You said that you wanted me here.” Adam finally looked up and shrugged, nonchalant.

“I wouldn’t have held it against you.”

“ _I_ wanted to be here.”

(Ronan was incredibly annoyed that he couldn’t kiss Adam right now. Life was unfair sometimes)

He pressed a kiss to Adam’s forehead, the skin burning under his lips. “Jesus Christ, Adam—”

“Oh, look, your mom. Hi, Aurora,” Adam pulled away, going to Aurora’s side, knowing Ronan wouldn’t cause a scene in front of his mother.

(Even was Adam was being an annoying little shit who refused to take care of himself, Ronan wanted to kiss him. Life was, truly, unfair)

***

“C’mon, Parrish. I’m taking you home.”

The Senior Showcase was wrapping up, Aurora had doted on Adam, Matthew had flirted with no less than half of Ronan’s classmates, and Declan had carefully avoided staring at Jordan when he thought Ronan was looking.

(Ronan caught Declan ogling her anyway, the oldest Lynch brother blushing furiously before stalking away in search of another drink)

“I’m fine.” Adam punctuated this point with two sneezes in quick succession. It seemed like the sneezes took the breath out of him, Adam following up the sneezes with a series of violent coughs. When the coughing stopped, he looked up at Ronan. “Fine. Let’s go home.”

Ronan smiled wolfishly, ordering an Uber and dragging Adam out to the curb. “What about your family?”

“They’ll be fine. I gave Mom my key.”

Adam, bleary eyed and shivering slightly, peered up at him. “Well, you only have to put up with me until Brooklyn Heights.”

“What are you going on about, Parrish? I’m spending the night.”

“Ronan—” Adam paused to cough. “I’m contagious.”

“I don’t give a shit.”

“ _Ro_.” There was no follow up, like Adam assumed that Ronan would concede just because Adam used a nickname and batted his pretty, dusty eyelashes.

(So maybe that usually worked. But not tonight. Not with this)

“Someone’s got to take care of you, okay? Let it be me.”

Adam’s eyes slipped closed. He took a deep, lung-rattling (Jesus Christ, he better not have a chest infection) breath. “Fine.”

Their Uber was only a few minutes away. Ronan wrapped his arm around Adam’s shoulder, pressing his boyfriend to his side. Adam burrowed farther into Ronan’s warmth.

The ride across the East River was uneventful, unless you counted Adam Parrish falling asleep sitting up an event.

(Sadly, Ronan didn’t)

“Parrish,” Ronan said lowly, brushing his hand across Adam’s hot cheeks. “We’re almost home.”

“Hm? Oh,” Adam yawned. “Okay.” He blinked a few times, glancing at Ronan in the dark of the car. “Hi.”

“Hi,” Ronan smiled at him, a small private thing that only Adam Parrish was intimately familiar with. The car pulled over. “C’mon.”

Ronan thanked their driver, Adam mumbling in agreement, before helping his boyfriend out of the car. They walked up to the fourth floor at a glacial pace, Ronan supporting most of Adam’s weight. Once they were inside the apartment, Adam sighed in relief and toed off his shoes.

“I want to sleep.”

“Nuh-uh,” Ronan steered Adam away from his room and towards the bathroom. “Shower first.”

“ _Ro_ ,” Adam whined.

Ronan flipped on the bathroom light; Adam winced. “C’mon. The steam will be good for you.”

“Does the light have to be on?” Adam was doing the wide-eyed, eyelash batting thing again.

“Fine.” Ronan hit the switch, the ambient light of the city filtering in through the window. “Clothes off,” he said, maneuvering around Adam to turn on the shower.

“Usually, I like it when you tell me to get naked.”

Ronan huffed out a laugh. “So do I.”

“Will you join me?” Adam asked, coming up behind Ronan and wrapping an arm around his middle. “I missed you.”

“Adam—”

“Just to shower. I don’t think I could do anything else.” There was a beat. “Please?”

“Alright.”

Adam pressed a kiss to Ronan’s pulse point before pulling away. “Clothes off,” he said in a poor impersonation of Ronan’s voice. Ronan laughed under his breath before shrugging off his jacket. “Wait,” Adam said. He caught Ronan’s hand in his, pushing them away from the buttons of his dress shirt.

“Jesus. The suit? Really?”

“Shut up,” Adam huffed, slowly and methodically unbuttoning Ronan’s shirt.

“Mom made me wear it.”

“Don’t talk about your mother when I’m undressing you.”

Ronan chuckled lowly. “C’mon, Parrish. I’ll wear the suit again when you can fully appreciate it.” Adam sighed, but relented, stripping off the rest of his clothes before stepping into the shower. Ronan quickly followed suit.

Adam stood, head pressed to the tiles of the shower wall, under the spray of hot water. Ronan helped him stand up straight, tipping his head under the water. He let Adam lean back against the wall as Ronan reached for Adam’s shampoo.

“Mm, that feels nice,” Adam said as Ronan worked the soap into a lather, fingers scratching against Adam’s scalp. He leaned back under the water at Ronan’s prodding, the soap washing down the drain. Ronan repeated the motions, this time with conditioner, wanting to keep Adam in the steam as long as possible.

After rinsing out the conditioner and rinsing off the body wash, Ronan turned off the shower and climbed out of the tub. He wrapped a towel around his own waist before grabbing a clean, dry towel for Adam.

He ran the towel over Adam’s head, drying his hair, before drying off his arms and chest. Adam helped him wrap the towel around his waist and let Ronan steady him as he climbed out of the shower, teeth chattering. “Cold,” was all he said.

“C’mere,” Ronan dragged Adam to his room. He quickly found a clean clothes for Adam to wear to bed.

“Will you grab me your hoodie?” Adam asked, tugging on a pair of sweatpants. Ronan’s private smile threatened to dawn over his face, turning to grab the soft, dark material and handing it over to Adam. “Stop looking so smug,” Adam sniffed.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about, Parrish.”

Ronan took a pair of underwear for himself, making sure he was completely dry before gathering up their towels and hanging them up in the bathroom. When he returned to Adam’s room, he found his boyfriend snuggled up in bed.

“You’re fucking adorable.”

“Take a picture, it’ll last longer, asshole,” Adam grumbled, voice thick with congestion. Ronan reached for his phone. “I was obviously being facetious, get in here.” Adam lifted up one edge of the blanket.

“I was sure you were going to try to relegate me to the couch,” Ronan said, plugging in his phone and crawling into bed next to Adam.

“I thought about it, but I’m too tired to fight with you and I feel like shit and I fucking missed you.” Adam wrapped an arm around Ronan’s waist. “Also, you’re warm,” he said into Ronan’s back.

“I’ll be your heating blanket any time.”

“Will you also be my alarm clock?”

“Sure,” Ronan reached for his phone. “What time do you have to be up?”

“Eight.”

“Uh-uh,” Ronan admonished. “Not what time do you want to get up to needlessly study for your exam. What time do you _have_ to get up?”

Adam paused, stewing. “Nine-thirty.”

Ronan nodded perfunctorily. “Alright. Go to bed, Parrish. I’ll make sure you get up in time.”

Adam seemed to drift off immediately, but Ronan couldn’t sleep. Too wound up and wired and worried to calm his mind down enough. After about an hour of staring off into the dark of Adam’s room, keeping one ear trained on the sound of his snuffled breathing, and cursing Adam’s shitty mattress (Ronan couldn’t wait until they moved in together and they could sleep like this, twisted up in each other on Ronan’s nice memory foam mattress for the rest of their lives), Ronan propped his phone on its side and opened up YouTube.

“Do I need to worry about you leaving me for him?” Adam asked, scaring the absolute shit out of Ronan, almost an hour later.

“Jesus, Parrish,” he rolled over halfway to look at Adam, his hair a mess from falling asleep on it wet. “Warn a guy.”

Adam coughed a few times. “Will you get me some water?”

“Of course,” Ronan stood and padded out to the kitchen, filling a tall glass with cold water. Adam took it gratefully from him when he returned, downing it one sip. “Careful.”

Adam rolled his eyes, but complied. Ronan crawled back into bed, moving to lock his phone and place it back on the bedside table. “I mean it,” Adam said.

“What?” Ronan looked down at the phone. “Oh, good lord, do you mean the YouTube guy?”

“Yeah.”

“He lives in Chicago.” Adam kicked Ronan’s shin, icy toes pressing into his leg. Ronan jerked away. “Hey!”

“Don’t joke about that.”

“You are literally the one who brought it up.”

Adam huffed and took another long pull from the glass.

In the dark of the room, Ronan was reminded of all the things that made him fall in love with Adam Parrish in the first place. His rough-edged defiance met with delicate, strange-looking features made him the kind of person Ronan just had to know.

“He reminds me of you.”

“What?” Adam had finished his water. Ronan took the glass from him and set it on the nightstand.

“The art conservator. He reminds me of you. Like, if you knew anything about art,” Adam huffed defiantly, “you would probably be just like this guy. He’s smart and passionate about what he does. He has a dry sense of humor that always makes me think of you. And his hands are just like yours, strong and rough but also gentle.”

Adam burrowed further into Ronan’s chest, breaths rattling through his lungs, (Ronan wanted to wrap him up and nurse him back to health like Florence Goddamn Nightingale) before saying “and he’s attractive?”

Ronan laughed. “And he’s attractive,” Ronan agreed.

“Keep watching,” Adam coughed a few times. “I’ll fall back asleep in a bit.” Ronan grabbed his phone and pressed play on the video, Adam’s face tilted just so to see the screen out of one eye. “I’m sorry, why does he have a mouthful of tacks?”

“It’s called ‘spitting tacks.’” Adam looked up at Ronan, light brows knitted together. “It’s a common upholstery technique.”

“Jesus Christ, you really _do_ have a crush on this guy.”

Adam fell back asleep before Ronan could get him back for that comment.

***

Ronan had to all but drag Adam out of bed the next morning, allowing him one cup of coffee if he got _in the goddamn shower Parrish, the steam is good for you_.

“You are not coming with me to my exam,” Adam blew his nose and coughed twice. No, three times. “I’m not an invalid, Ronan.”

Ronan rolled his eyes, shoving his feet into his shoes. “I’m going home, Jesus.”

Adam adjusted his backpack on his shoulder and glared at Ronan, all the heat in his gaze overshadowed by how cute his nose looked scrunched up and red at the tip. Ronan grinned wolfishly. “Fine. Let’s go, I’m going to miss my train.”

They walked the few blocks to the High St. Station, Ronan itching to grab Adam’s hand, but knowing it would incite an argument about germs and graduation and Ronan didn’t want to think about that right now.

“Will you come to Monmouth after your test?” Ronan asked once the green stairs leading down into the station came into view. “You might actually start to feel better if you sleep in a bed that isn’t made of sand and poly-fil.”

“Fuck off,” Adam coughed. They stopped on the sidewalk, waiting for the road to clear so they could cross. “Fine.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah. But I’m going to sleep forever.”

They crossed the street. “Sounds perfect.” Ronan dropped a kiss to the top of Adam’s head, and they descended down into the station.

***

Ronan may have lied to his boyfriend. Sort of. He did go home after Adam got on the A line towards Manhattan, stripping off the stupid suit his mother insisted he wear to the showcase the night before and showering as soon as he got to Monmouth.

He came back down to the kitchen in search of food and coffee, finding both, along with Aurora Lynch. There was a plate of fried eggs and bacon and a steaming cup of coffee laid out for him, but she was digging through the fridge (she had insisted on stocking it full of food, mostly fruit and vegetables, when she arrived), nonetheless.

“Thanks, Mom.” Ronan took a sip of his coffee. “What are you doing?”

“I’m going to make some soup for Adam,” she said retreating from the fridge, arms full of produce. “Is he allergic to anything?”

“No, but you don’t have to do that—”

“I want to,” Aurora pulled out a whole rotisserie chicken that wasn’t in their fridge yesterday. Jesus Christ, she must have bought it last night. “What time is he done with his exam? I’d like to bring it over to his apartment.”

“Oh shit.”

“What?” Aurora didn’t even bat an eye at his curse.

“I told him to come over here when he was done because I’m pretty sure his sh- _crappy_ mattress is actively making him worse. I forgot you were staying in my room—”

“Don’t worry about it,” Aurora waved him off, putting a soup pot (they definitely didn’t own that yesterday. Aurora was lucky, only in New York could you find a rotisserie chicken and a Dutch oven at the same time). “I can take Noah’s room and Matthew can sleep on the couch.”

“You sure?” Ronan asked warily.

“I’m sure.”

“Well, then you should know something about Noah’s plants…”

After making his mother promise not to tell Gansey about Noah’s pot garden, Ronan ate his breakfast and wandered around the apartment, feeling itchy and restless. Every time he checked his phone for the time, only minutes had passed since the last time he checked.

“Fuck it,” he said under his breath, stuffing the phone, then his wallet and keys, into his pocket before shoving his feet into his shoes. “Ma, I’ll be back later!” he called towards the kitchen where she was tending to the soup.

He didn’t wait for a response before bounding out the door and into the spring air.

***

Ronan stopped at a café between the 116th St. station and Columbia, ordering a hot tea for Adam and an iced coffee for himself. He waited outside the engineering building checking his Find My Friends (Adam taught him how to use it a few weeks ago, apparently that’s how he always knew where Ronan was to bring him coffee) to make sure he didn’t miss his boyfriend.

Seeing Adam, bleary-eyed and exhausted stumble out of the engineering building and into the May sunshine, Ronan was pretty sure he could always pick that boy out of a crowd.

Adam spotted him before he could call out, eyebrows rising in surprise before settling into a pleased (but still sleepy) expression. Ronan moved to close the distance.

“Parrish,” he said, smiling.

“Is that coffee?” Adam asked hopefully, immediately grabbing for the cup.

“No, do you think I’m fucking stupid? It’s tea.”

Adam frowned slightly, but he took the cup anyway. Ronan watched him carefully, Adam barely betrayed his relief after the first sip, but Ronan knew the honey lemon tea would sooth his scratchy throat.

“I thought you said you were going home.”

“I did,” Ronan gestured to his normal, all-black ensemble. “I got bored,” he replied with a shrug, his too-casual tone revealing far too much.

Adam studied him for a moment before kissing him on the cheek. “C’mon. I’m tired, and you promised me an actually comfortable bed.”

They took the A Line to Bed-Stuy, Adam falling asleep on Ronan’s shoulder as soon as the train rolled out of the 116th St. Station. He perked up on the walk to Monmouth, back of his hand brushing against Ronan’s.

Adam went distinctly flushed when he found out Aurora had spent the better part of her morning making chicken and dumpling soup for him, but he ate two bowls before retiring in Ronan’s room for the rest of the day, regardless. 

“Wait, isn’t your mom staying here?” Adam asked, jeans halfway down his legs as he struggled out of the uncomfortable denim in exchange for a pair of Ronan’s sweats.

“We worked it out,” Ronan waved him off, handing over the sweats and a hoodie.

Adam stared down at the dark gray material of the sweatshirt, smiling, tracing his finger over the peeling letters that spelled out _Aglionby Tennis_. “You played tennis?”

“Fuck _off_.” Adam laughed, still congested, and put on the clothes. “You better not steal that jacket.”

“Like you would stop me.” He pressed a kiss to Ronan’s cheek and climbed into bed, falling asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow.

***

Ronan let Adam sleep, checking on him every once in a while, to replenish his glass of water or to try to ply him with more soup.

“I want ibuprofen,” Adam whined ( _whined_ , he was fucking adorable and Ronan was so, _so_ in love).

“You gotta eat first, Parrish.”

Adam huffed something that sounded like _fine_ , and sat up. He grabbed the soup from Ronan and started eating.

“You feeling any better?”

He shrugged, then swallowed. “Just achy and my throat’s still kinda scratchy,” the words flowed off Adam’s tongue, all Henrietta sweet and congested. “Soup’s so good though.”

“Yeah, Mom used to make it for us when we were sick. Sometimes I would pretend to come down with something just so she would make it.”

“I’m pretty sure she knew.”

“What makes you say that?” Ronan tipped out a couple tablets of ibuprofen and handed them over to Adam. His boyfriend took them gratefully, throwing them back and swallowing them with a gulp of water.

“Because you’re a terrible actor.” Ronan scoffed. “Also, she told me that you used to pretend to be sick so she would make you soup.”

“I couldn’t get anything past that woman.”

“She’s very observant,” Adam smiled tiredly. Ronan remembered how his mother had realized Adam was into him before Ronan did (it was not his proudest moment).

Adam finished off his soup and his water. “Will you get me more?” he asked, holding out the glass.

“Of course.” Ronan leaned over and pressed a kiss to his forehead, it seemed like his temperature was going down.

Ronan went downstairs and filled up the glass with the fancy filtered water pitcher Helen Gansey had sent her brother for his last birthday because she was terrible at giving gifts. When he returned to his room, he found a sleeping Adam Parrish. Ronan left the water on the nightstand and returned to the living room.

Matthew had corralled the rest of them into watching some superhero movie that Ronan could barely follow, his mind on the boy in his bed upstairs.

He wasn’t worried about Adam, per se. It was a cold; he’d be miserable for a few days and then be _fine_. It was the fact that Adam hadn’t told Ronan he was sick because he was worried about stressing him out.

(And maybe Adam had a point, but at least it would have given Ronan something other than his _entire future_ to worry about)

Ronan itched to go back upstairs and, like, watch Adam breathe or some other would-be-creepy-if-they-weren’t-disgustingly-in-love-with-each-other activity but Aurora Lynch had relegated him to dishes duty as soon as the movie was over.

“What time are you leaving tomorrow?” she asked, drying the dishes as Ronan put them in the rack.

“Eleven? Maybe a little earlier. Some friends of mine want to get brunch.”

“So I shouldn’t make crepes?”

“Oh shit,” Ronan paused, looking over at his mother to see her amused expression. “You’re making crepes?”

“I can make enough for your friends if they want to come over. And we can break into the champagne early and have mimosas.”

“That sounds great. Thanks, Mom.” Ronan washed the last dish and handed it to her.

“Of course. It’s not every day that you graduate from college.”

Ronan rolled his eyes, but he couldn’t help the pleased little smile tugging at his mouth. “I’m gonna head to bed, what time should I tell people to come over?”

“Ten?” she supplied.

“Works for me.” He dried off his hands and kissed her cheek. “‘Night.”

“Goodnight, sweetheart.”

Ronan sent out a text to a few of his Parsons friends, inviting them to brunch, before taking a quick shower and quietly slipping into his room. Adam was still asleep as Ronan changed and got ready for bed.

Before crawling into the bed next to Adam, Ronan took a moment to study his boyfriend in the low light of the room (even in the dark, Ronan would know him. He would be able to find Adam in a pitch-black room by touch alone). While he was sleeping, Adam looked at ease for once, his features relaxed and peaceful. Ronan thought he was always beautiful, but there was something about a serene-looking Adam Parrish that made Ronan _happy_.

(It was disgusting really, how in love Ronan was)

“What’s with your face?” Adam asked suddenly, catching Ronan totally off-guard that he almost jumped.

“Jesus Christ, Parrish. You’re a creepy little fuck.”

Adam just smiled fondly up at him; half of his face pressed into Ronan’s pillow. “Why do you look like someone just spat in your coffee?”

Ronan knelt on the bed next to Adam, his boyfriend scooting over to make room for him. “I was just thinking about how cute you are when you sleep.”

“Now who’s the creep?” Adam asked before coughing. Ronan handed over the glass of water, Adam taking a sip after he caught his breath. “Thanks.”

“That’s why I was making a face, because it’s gross.”

Adam laughed, a low, rumbly thing. “You are such a sweet talker.”

“You’re damn right I am.” Ronan pressed a kiss to the tip of Adam’s red nose. “That’s how I tricked you into dating me.”

“No, I’m pretty sure it was your leather jacket and the way your ass looks in those black jeans,” Adam yawned. “Also your tattoo.”

Ronan gasped, faux-affronted. “I do _declare_ —”

“Shut up,” Adam huffed, snuggling into Ronan’s chest. “What’s the plan for tomorrow?”

Ronan wrapped an arm around Adam’s waist. “Mom’s making crepes and I invited a few people over for brunch.”

“Mm,” Adam hummed. “Your mom’s crepes are amazing. And after?”

“I’ll head to Manhattan, you’ll take a nap—” Adam huffed, but didn’t interrupt, “and then I’ll graduate from college and try not to freak the fuck out.”

There was a pause as Adam untangled himself from Ronan’s eyes, finding his gaze in the low light.

(Even in the dark, Adam would know him)

“Ro?”

“It’s fine. I’m fine.”

Adam’s callused hand came up to cup Ronan’s cheek. He brushed a thumb across the thin skin under Ronan’s eye, his pointer finger tracing the shell of his ear. “Ronan.”

(Adam could find him in a pitch-black room by touch alone)

“What the fuck am I supposed to do, Adam?”

“With what?”

“The rest of my life.”

Adam sighed, world-weary. “It’s not the end of the world if you don’t know, Ronan. Lots of people don’t.”

“You know what you’re doing.”

“I am a chronic over-achiever with an inferiority complex, planning out every little detail of my life is my coping mechanism.” Adam regarded him carefully, the tension never leaving Ronan’s shoulders. “But the best things in my life were the things I never planned on.”

“Like what?”

“You.”

 _Oh_.

(Ronan wanted to kiss him. He really, really, _really_ wanted to kiss him)

“You’re a sap.”

Adam rolled his eyes, a low laugh rumbling from his chest. “It’s okay if you don’t know what you’re doing right away, you’re not a fuck up if you don’t have a five-year plan. You’ve got time, Ronan. And so much talent. And drive. You’ll figure it out. And I’ll be there every step of the way.”

“Promise?” Ronan asked after a few beats.

“I promise.”

Ronan kissed Adam’s forehead, the skin under his lips not quite as hot as it was a few hours ago. “Hey, I think your fever broke.”

“Mm,” Adam hummed, pressing a kiss to the corner of Ronan’s jaw. “Nice.”

“Go to bed, Parrish. Big day tomorrow.”

“Don’ have to tell me twice,” Adam yawned. “Love you.”

“Love you more,” Ronan whispered into Adam’s hair. “You have no idea.”

***

Ronan woke up a little after nine, far more well-rested than he expected. Adam had rolled away in his sleep, Ronan’s tennis sweatshirt seemingly disappeared as Adam’s fever broke. Ronan checked his phone where it was plugged in on his nightstand, Noah and Jordan were coming over for brunch, both of them already too excited for mimosas and crepes for nine in the morning.

“Ro?” Adam mumbled sleepily into his pillow.

“Yeah,” Ronan rolled back over to face him.

“Happy graduation day,” Adam smiled sleepily over at Ronan.

“Thanks, Parrish.” Adam burrowed into his side; golden brown skin clammy. “C’mon, you need to shower.”

Ronan wrangled Adam into the shower with the promise of coffee, a trick that somehow worked two days in a row.

(Adam somehow convinced Ronan to join him, the two of them not doing anything more lascivious than the odd reverent, roaming hand)

They dressed and descended the stairs, following the heady scent of sugar and citrus and the sounds of Aurora singing along to some old Motown song.

“There he is!” Aurora cheered as the two of them rounded the corner into the kitchen. She had put both the Lynch brothers to work, Matthew slicing fruit and Declan staring down a bottle of champagne. “And Adam! It’s so good to see you up and about.”

“It’s good to _be_ up and about,” Adam wrapped an arm around Ronan’s waist. “It smells amazing in here, Aurora. Is there anything we can do to help?”

“No, no, you two are off the hook.”

“You sure you don’t need help with that bottle, Dec?” Ronan asked.

“Go away, Ronan,” Declan said, gaze still focused on the champagne, dark brows drawn together in defiance.

Before Ronan could tease his brother further, the doorbell rang. “I bet that’s Jordan.”

That got Declan to look up. “What?”

Ronan smirked. “I can open the champ—” Declan handed over the bottle and all but ran to the front door.

“What’s that about?” Adam asked as Ronan peeled away the gold foil on the top of the bottle, leaving little pieces on the counter.

“Declan has a crush on one of Ronan’s friends,” Matthew said, scraping a pile of sliced strawberries into a bowl.

“On _Jordan_?” Adam asked, voice low. There was the murmur of voices from the foyer, Declan welcoming Jordan inside.

Ronan pulled the cork out of the bottle easily and then shrugged. “He’s had worse taste in women.”

Jordan and Declan found their way back to the kitchen, the former laughing at something Declan had said. Declan looked all too pleased, a flush high on his cheeks. Noah arrived not long later Henry in tow, and Gansey and Blue finally appeared from his room, sleepily taking their crepes and mimosas into the living room to join the rest of them.

It was nice, having all the people Ronan cared about most in one room, though he was most pleased to have Adam pressed up against his side on the couch. Declan and Jordan were sitting next to each other on the floor, Matthew was chattering excitedly to Noah and Henry, leaning up against Aurora’s legs. Gansey and Adam were talking about their finals, Blue balanced on her boyfriend’s lap, drinking his mimosa.

“I’d like to propose a toast,” Aurora said as there was a lull in conversation. “To the graduates, but especially my son. I am so proud of you, Ronan.” Her blue eyes were tearing up, but she was smiling brightly. “I’m glad you found something wonderful here.”

“To the graduates,” Gansey chimed in with his mostly empty glass held aloft. They all clinked their glasses together, something settling in Ronan’s chest.

“Congratulations, Ro,” Adam said, tapping their glasses together and pressing a kiss to the corner of his mouth.

“Thanks, Parrish.” Ronan wrapped an arm around his middle, feeling more at peace than he had in the last seven days.

(He sort of felt like he could do anything with this boy at his side)

***

As it turns out, graduation was a hurry up and wait kind of affair, rushing through the check in line just to end up waiting around in the holding area until the ceremony could finally start. After filing into their seats, there was the entire ceremony to sit through, Ronan’s polyester cap and gown making him itchy and uncomfortable.

Ronan was sandwiched between Noah and Jordan, anxiety creeping up his spine as their row stood and were directed towards the stage.

“So, what’s the deal with your brother?” Jordan asked, apropos of nothing, their line slowly shuffling forward.

Ronan, bound by his own moral code, had no other option but to tell the truth. “He’s into you, if that’s what you were wondering.”

“I could tell _that_ ,” Jordan laughed. Ronan glanced at her over his shoulder, she was grinning impishly. “I just wanted to know if you thought it was good idea.”

Ronan sighed. “He’s a good guy.”

“You sound quite put out by that fact.”

“I’m not going to make the decision for you, but I’m not going to stop you.”

“Alright, then,” Jordan grinned.

One of the professors reading off names said, “Noah Czerny,” the sound booming out of the speakers. There were cheers from the audience as Noah bounded up the stairs and across the stage, shaking hands and grabbing his diploma folder.

A petite girl crossed the stage from the other direction when her name was called, and then it was Ronan’s turn. He handed over the little card with his name on it and waited.

“Ronan Niall Lynch,” the professor read off. There was a clamor of noise as Ronan ascended the stairs up the stage, he could pick out Matthew and Blue and Henry and of course Adam, his friends and family whooping in delight as Ronan crossed the stage and finally ( _finally_? Who would have thought that Ronan would think of this moment as inevitable?) graduated.

The rest of the ceremony went in one ear and out another for Ronan, staring down at the diploma folder in his lap, tracing a finger over the embossed letters. It was real. He had really done it. It wasn’t just a fluke.

As soon as the ceremony was over, Ronan ripped off his cap and tucked it under his arm. He found his entourage easily, they weren’t a particularly inconspicuous group. Adam was the first to reach him, tackling his boyfriend in a tight hug.

(Not that Ronan would ever mind having an armful of Adam Parrish)

“I’m so proud of you,” Adam said into Ronan’s neck. Ronan carefully lowered Adam to his feet, his boyfriend smiling up at him, eyes misty. “You did it, Ro.” Adam’s fingers brushed over the barbs of his tattoo peeking out over the collar of his shirt, his smile threating to crack his face in half.

Ronan couldn’t not kiss his boyfriend anymore, leaning down to slide their mouths together. Adam’s grip tightened on Ronan’s neck, anchoring him to the spot.

(Not that Ronan would ever get tired of kissing Adam Parrish)

After a few moments, Adam pulled away to catch his breath. “Fuck, I’m still contagious, Ronan.”

“I don’t care.”

Adam sighed and pressed another quick kiss to Ronan’s lips. “You’re so fuckin’ stubborn.”

All Ronan could do was grin, Adam rolling his eyes fondly.

“Can I get some photos of you guys?” Aurora asked.

“Sure,” Adam said, turning in Ronan’s arms so that their sides were pressed together.

“Smile,” Aurora said, her phone held aloft.

Ronan grinned at the camera, but he could feel Adam’s eyes on him. He glanced down at Adam. “What?”

“I love you,” Adam said, expression so full of emotion that it made Ronan’s heart melt.

“Love you more.”

Adam scoffed. “Not possible.”

Ronan tilted Adam’s head up to kiss him, his thumb brushing across Adam’s jaw, basking in his light (Ronan was so, so, _so_ in love). “Parrish, you don’t know just how wrong you are."

**Author's Note:**

> Oh my god, you guys have no idea how much I missed writing this 'verse. I will say, that I did start writing it before the global pandemic, but I loved it too much to let it just sit in my WIP folder forever. I hope it brought a little happiness to your day, I know writing it did for me!
> 
> Comments/Kudos are always greatly appreciated ♥︎
> 
> You can send me prompts (for this 'verse or anything really) [here.](https://andtimestoodstill.tumblr.com/ask)


End file.
